Hana Card Captor: Una Nueva Aventura
by MayLeeChan
Summary: Hana Akimoto es una niña de diez años que libera accidentalmente un conjunto de cartas de un libro, llamadas cartas Sakura, tras esto, Kero, el guardián del libro, se despierta y al enterarse de la que la mayoría de las cartas se han esparcido por todas partes, explica a Hana que deberá convertirse en una Card captor e ir en busca de ellas y así evitar que ocurra la GRAN CATASTROFE


**Primer Capítulo. *Hana y el misteriosa Tienda De Antigüedades"**

**« » Pensamientos.**

**( ) La autora nos comparte sus pensamientos.**

**-...- Acciones.**

*** * Cambio de Lugar o Escena.**

-suena el despertador-

-Ummh- bosteza la joven, apaga el despertador, y se levanta de la cama.

«Hola! Me llamo Hana Akimoto, tengo 10 años y curso el 5to de primaria -piensa poniéndose el uniforme –y asisto en la escuela Tomoeda.. Mis Materias Favoritas son las que tienen que ver con los deportes y la Música... Y las materias que odio son Literatura y Matemáticas. » –agarra su mochila y su gorro y sale de su habitación, baja las escaleras, y va a la cocina.-

-Muy Buenos Días, Hermana! –dice Hana saludando a su hermana mayor.

-Buenos Días, Hana –le responde a su hermana, y acto seguido pone un plato de hotcakes sobre la mesa –come, o se te hará tarde. –dice tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Si.. –prueba un bocado- Ummh estan ricos! –«Oh por cierto.. Ella es Hikari Akimoto, mi hermana Mayor, tiene 17 años y cursa el 2do de preparatoria. Está estudiando en la escuela Seijo, la cual se encuentra muy cerca de la mía. Ambas vivimos en esta casa solas. Ya que nuestros padres, fallecieron en un accidente, cuando yo era pequeña»-

-Termine de comer! –dice Hana llevando su plato al fregadero.

-Apúrate, que ya me voy. –dice Hikari agarrando sus cosas, para luego salir de la casa

-Aaaaah espérame! –Dice Hana agarrando su mochila y poniéndose su gorro, y sale corriendo de su casa, hasta que alcanza a su hermana-

-ahh, Porque no me esperaste? –le pregunta Hana un poco agitada de tanto correr

-Porque no corres más rápido? –dice Hikari riendo

-Es que.. Me desperté un poco tarde. –dice Hana mirando para otro lado

-Ah, y culparas de eso al despertador? –dice Hikari riendo

-Ahh! Eres mala! –grita Hana molesta

-aja, claro.. Adiós Hermana.. –dice Hikari

-Uh? –Hana mira a su alrededor, y si habían llegado a la escuela

-Adiós –dice Hikari entrando a la escuela Seijo

-Adiós –dice Hana entrando a la escuela Tomoeda, va a su casillero por unas cosas, y luego se dirige corriendo a la clase de Literatura.

Al llegar abre la puerta de la clase:

-Buenos Días –dice Hana entrando a la clase

-oh, vaya has llagado a salvo! Te felicito! –dice una joven de cabello azul, y ojos violetas

-Buenos Días, Yuzuki! –dice Hana Sonriendo

-Buenos días, Hana –dice Yuzuki sonriendo

-«Ella es Yuzuki Hiragizawa, es mi mejor amiga. La conozco desde que estaba en jardín de niños, es muy alegre, le encantan las cámaras de video y en todo momento intenta grabarme. Yuzuki proviene de una familia con mucho dinero, su padre es un gran empresario y su madre es diseñadora de Modas. Aun no los conozco en persona. Pero espero conocerlos algún día. »-

-Oigan chicas! Hana Llego! –grita Yuzuki y 2 jóvenes se acercan.

-Vaya, hasta que por fin llegaste! –dice una de las jóvenes y abraza a Hana.

-Y llegaste a tiempo –dice la otra joven sonriendo

-«Ellas son Dai Furukawa, y la que esta abrazándome es Himeko Shibata, son mis amigas.. Himeko, es dulce, alegre y le encanta hacer dibujos, es muy buena dibujante. Dai es competitiva, le gusta pelear, lo cual ya se, no es muy femenino, pero, asi es ella, y le gustan los deportes, en especial el básquet ball.»-

-Hey.. Hana.. -dice Himeko dejando de abrazar a Hana-

-Que pasa? -dice sentandose en su pupitre, y dejando su mochila a un lado

-Es que.. -empieza a decir Himeko pero el profesor entra a la clase.

-Luego te decimos..-dice Dai tambien sentandose en su pupitre

-Hana asintió y se sento en el pupitre de alado de Yuzuki-

-Dai y Himeko se sentaban mas adelante, y Hana y Yuzuki cerca de la ventana, ni muy adelante, ni muy atras-

-Muy buenos Dias.. -dice el profesor saludando a todos-

-Buenos Dias- respondieron todos los niños a coro.

-Como saben hoy comenzamos el primer periodo.. Y como es el primer dia de clases.. No haremos casi nada -dice riendo el profesor y agrega- Les parece si vamos al patio a jugar algo?

-todos los niños dijeron un 'si' muy alegre y salieron al patio siguiendo al profesor-

Ya en el patio.. Algunos fueron a jugar, y otros fueron a sentarce debajo de la sombra de un arbol.

Oye.. Hana.. -dice Yuzuki sentada en el pasto, al lado de Hana..

Que pasa?- respondio Hana

-Es que... queria decirte.. Recuerdas que la semana pasada te conte de esa nueva tienda de antiguedades? -le pregunta Yuzuki

-Si.. que pasa con eso? -le pregunta un tanto nerviosa Hana

-Es que… el fin de semana, fui a esa tienda... y... HABIAN UNOS BROCHES INCREIBLES! -lo ultimo lo dice con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ay, Yuzuki.. Tu nunca cambias.. -dice Hana riendo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Es que… quería que me acompañes, a la salida de la escuela.. Podras? -le dice una Yuzuki muy emocionada.

-Cla..claro.. -dice Hana sonriendo.

-Oigan! Quieren jugar a los quemados? -grita Dai desde lejos

-Hana y Yuzuki responden con un si, y corren a jugar con los demas-

-Así que irán a esa tienda de antigüedades? –Pregunta Himeko caminando junto a sus amigas, saliendo de la escuela.

-Si…así sí es –dice Yuzuki sonriendo

-Vaya.. Me encantaría acompañarlas.. Pero… -Dice Dai un poco triste

-Pero qué? –pregunta Hana intrigada.

-Tengo que ir a hacer algunas unas compras.. Pero les prometo que la próxima vez las acompañare! –dice Dai sonriendo

-Está Bien.. Además.. Yo tampoco podre acompañarlas –dice Himeko deteniéndose

-Entonces nos veremos mañana? –dice Hana

-Si.. ADIOS! –dicen Himeko y Dai y se van por otro camino.

-Que lastima que no nos hayan podido acompañar.. –dice Yuzuki caminando de nuevo.

-Si es extraño. Ellas siempre pueden venir.. –Dice Hana un poco preocupada siguiendo a su amiga.

-Alguna cosa tuvieron que hacer.. Eso es todo.. –dice Yuzuki sonriendo.

-Es aquí! –dice Yuzuki parando delante de una tienda.

-Vaya.. Se ve que es antigua.. –dice Hana

-Si.. Vamos.. Entremos! –dice Yuzuki y jala a su amiga para que entre a la tienda.

-Los Broches… -mira a su alrededor- están.. por allá! –dice Yuzuki y sale disparada a buscar los broches.

-Espera! –dice Hana intentando que su amiga la espere, pero ya es tarde. Mira a su alrededor y ve varias estanterías llenas de libros- Echare un vistazo.. –dice y se acerca a una estantería..- Que muchos libros.. –dice mirando detenidamente cada uno- Mm? –mira un libro en especial que despide una luz y se acerca a el, lo toma en sus manos, le quita un poco el polvo y lee- Sa..Saku..Sakura-

-Hana! Hana! Donde estas! –se oye que Yuzuki grita

-ya voy! –dice Hana y corre a buscar a Yuzuki aun con el libro en la mano.

-Llega al mostrador, y ve a Yuzuki con unos broches en la mano, junto a un anciano-

-Hasta que por fin te encuentro! Ya page los broches.. Tu compraras algo? –le pregunta Yuzuki a su amiga

-Emm.. –mira el libro en sus manos- si! Este libro.. –le muestra el libro a Yuzuki y se acerca al anciano- Dígame cuanto es?

-Nada.. Pequeña… -le sonríe el anciano

-que? Pero.. –dice Hana pero el anciano la interrumpe.

-Considéralo un regalo.. de mi parte.. –dice el anciano sin dejar de sonreir.

-Umm? Esta bien.. –dice Hana confundida.

-Hasta Luego! –dicen las amigas.

-Hasta Luego.. –contesta el anciano.

-Eso fue extraño.. –Dice Yuzuki saliendo de la tienda intrigada.

-Si, lose.. Oye que esos no son tus.. Guardaespaldas –dice señalando a una camioneta negra.

-Si.. si lo son.. Te vere mañana.. Esta bien?.. Cuidate! –dice Yuzuki y corre a subirse en la camioneta.

-Hana sonríe y se despide con la mano-


End file.
